Obsessed
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Um novo ponto de vista sobre a obsessão de Harry Potter com Draco Malfoy durante o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Draco está vivendo com um grande peso em seus ombros e acaba recebendo ajuda da ultima pessoa que esperaria.


**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
**Título:** _Obsessed_  
**Sinopse:** _As vezes o destino estende a mão uma segunda vez e oferta nova oportunidade. Só cabe a nós a humildade de abaixar a cabeça e aceitar essa dádiva._  
**Ship:** Drarry  
**Gênero:** _angst, canon__  
_**Classificação:** _\- K _  
**Status:** _completa_  
**Formato:** _oneshot_  
**Observação:** _Spoiler 6_  
**E-mail:** _udak2003 .br_

**Nota**: Para amiga secreta Samantha Tiger, do Secrets Place.

* * *

**Obsessed **

**Kaline Bogard**

Tempo.

Draco Malfoy nunca compreendera o conceito em sua magnitude. Nunca tivera um misero vislumbre do quão complexo poderia ser. Tempo. Tempo em excesso. Tempo esmaecendo.

Ele sabia agora.

Experimentava agora.

Tempo era mais precioso que todo o ouro em Gringots. E se esvaia mais rápido que os grãos de areia em uma ampulheta.

Seus planos falhavam, um após o outro. Sua missão mais importante mudava drasticamente. Já não era mais algo confiado a si pelo Dark Lord, por ser alguém confiável e capaz de executar.

Malfoy não se sentia tão capaz assim de honrar a confiança do lorde de sua família. Ele sabia o que estava em jogo ali. Não apenas a sua vida. mas a vida de seu pai. A vida de sua mãe.

As estratégias que antes pareciam brilhantes, a cada fracasso pareciam nada mais, nada menos que brincadeiras elaboradas por uma criança. Draco sentia-se mal, fraco, incompetente.

Cada nova investida era menos digna do que a anterior. Mas ele não se importava. Não queria glamour ou reconhecimento. Queria sair vivo. Queria ser capaz de proteger as duas pessoas mais importantes para si. A vida de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy dependia do sucesso de seu plano.

Albus Dumbledore.

A vida dele em troca dos três Malfoy.

Draco faria isso.

Precisava fazer isso!

Mas o tempo...

O tempo estava acabando.

**H&D**

Harry sabia que Malfoy estava aprontando.

Começara com aquela desconfiança de que o loiro entojado recebera a marca negra... não conseguira provar. Ainda. Nem convencer Ron e Mione. Ainda. Os amigos diziam que Harry estava _obcecado. _O Menino Que Viveu sabia que seus atos não refletiam obsessão.

E Harry não descansaria enquanto não provasse que estava certo em suas desconfianças.

Por isso vigiou. Incansavelmente. Cada passo de seu rival desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Como ninguém via aquele brilho nos olhos mercúrio, denunciando a satisfação secreta de um plano orquestrado pelas forças das trevas? Estava escrito naquela testa aristocrática, tatuado com letras de neon. A palavra "culpa". Ou talvez "traição".

Draco Malfoy podia enganar a todos os outros, mas não a Harry Potter.

Aquela prepotência de quem sabe um segredo. Aquela arrogância que... que foi diminuindo dia após dia. Sim. O Garoto Que Viveu assistiu, na rotina das aulas, o comportamento de Malfoy mudar aos poucos.

Do garoto de nariz em pé e jeito de pequeno príncipe pouca coisa ia ficando. Harry olhava para o rapaz e via apenas desespero. Medo. Angustia. A cada dia mais e mais arredio, como se o mal o espreitasse nas sombras. Como se cada passo fosse a ameaça de enfrentar o mais macabro pesadelo.

Draco Malfoy estava sendo quebrado.

E Harry odiava assistir aquilo acontecer sem poder fazer nada.

Odiava ver o brilho de desafio desaparecer dos olhos grises.

Potter se pegou desejando o velho Malfoy de volta.

Desejando protegê-lo.

**H&D**

O jovem herdeiro dos Malfoy não era bobo. Sacou logo de cara a vigilância que Harry Maldito Preferido De Todos Potter impunha sobre si. E, é claro, precisava rever seu conceito de ofensas. Harry era preferido dos outros. Não de si. Então que fosse Harry Maldito Preferido De Todos Sem Bom Gosto Potter. Muito melhor, obrigado.

A vigilância acirrada do Testa Partida só dificultava a vida de Draco. O Gryffindor estava obcecado. Sua vigilancia denunciava profunda obsessão. Não largaria o osso tão facilmente.

Maldito! Por que tinha que continuar respirando?!

O fardo era tão pesado para Draco... O rapaz precisava pensar em um plano que ceifasse a vida de Dumblerbobo com sucesso! Para assim preservar a segurança da família Malfoy.

E fazer isso de modo que ninguém desconfiasse! Ninguem além de Potter, claro. Por que o maldito Gryffindor já estava metendo o nariz onde não era chamado.

As notas do loiro começaram a cair. Sua aparência tornou-se um reflexo do desespero em que estava preso. Perdeu peso, ganhou olheiras. A pele pálida tornou-se quase doentia. Nem os sedosos cabelos loiros pareciam os mesmos. Draco definhava.

Sentia-se cada vez mais incapaz de cumprir sua missão. E o preço do fracasso era o mais alto possível.

Seu tempo estava se esgotando...

**H&D**

Harry logo entendeu que Draco utilizava a Sala Precisa. O loiro descobrira as maravilhas que aquele cômodo secreto de Hogwarts oferecia. O destino sorriu para o moreno mais uma vez. Desvendando isso, era como se Harry encontrasse o ponto fraco de seu rival.

E isso tornou a campana do Gryffindor infinitas vezes mais fácil. Claro, ele nunca conseguiria entrar na sala ao mesmo tempo que Malfoy. E, quando o Slytherin saísse, Harry não conseguiria acessar o que exatamente ele tanto fazia ali dentro. Mas ainda assim havia uma saída...

A solução encontrada pelo Menino Que Viveu foi mais simples do que seria de se esperar. Ele pegou a capa da invisibilidade e, depois de discutir com Ronie e Mione que ainda não acreditavam nele, saiu em direção aos corredores sombrios de Hogwarts. A primeira noite foi em vão. Um reflexo que mostrava como seria a segunda e a terceira noites. E várias que se seguiram.

Até que, finalmente, Harry Potter foi recompensado por sua persistência. Era uma noite como outra qualquer e todos os alunos permaneciam em seus dormitórios, exceto os monitores, claro.

A sorte de Harry é que ele tinha a proteção mágica herdada que o escondia dos olhos dos demais. Podia mover-se sem medo. E sem medo postou-se no corredor, e aguardou.

Quando pensou que seria mais uma noite desperdiçada, Potter ouviu passos no corredor. Passos que reconheceria em qualquer situação.

Instantes depois Malfoy dobrou o corredor, de modo fugidio, olhando para os lados como se esperasse que algum monstro fosse saltar das sombras a qualquer instante.

E foi quase isso o que aconteceu.

Harry deixou a capa cair e barrou o avanço do Slytherin, apontando-lhe a varinha de modo ameaçador.

— Chega de jogos, Malfoy. Sua brincadeira acaba aqui.

A expressão assustada de Draco foi memorável. O loiro ainda teve o reflexo de pegar a própria varinha. Um feitiço de Harry a jogou longe.

— Maldito... — o loiro resmungou contrafeito. Os olhos cinzentos inquietos pareciam buscar uma forma de sair da situação — Sabe que posso te dar uma detenção, Potty?

— Sei muito bem para onde está indo. E eu vou com você, depois pode dar a detenção que quiser.

— Vai se arrepender disso, Cicatriz!

Harry observou bem a expressão do rival. Draco parecia tudo, menos ameaçador. Na verdade, se avaliasse bem, o Slytherin parecia... doente. Era a primeira vez que o via tão de perto. Nunca notara o quão profundo as olheiras marcavam ao derredor os olhos cinzentos... ou o quão magro ele estava.

Era nítido o desespero e o medo que guiavam os passos do jovem herdeiro dos Malfoy. Todavia era a primeira vez que enxergava a situação em sua dimensão total.

Draco parecia a um passo mínimo de...

— Não tenho tempo de brincar com você, Potty. Saia da minha frente.

— Não.

Malfoy praguejou e fez menção de dar meia volta. Naquele exato segundo não estava indo para a Sala Precisa. Estava indo atrás de algo que pudesse comer. Estivera o dia todo tão dedicado a seus planos que mal tivera tempo. Porém o movimento foi impedido. Harry Potter o segurou pelo braço e impediu sua fuga.

— Não tão rápido, Malfoy!

Tempo.

Tempo era uma preciosidade que fugia pelos vãos dos dedos e desaparecia tragado pelos ditames do destino.

Draco percebeu que não importava relutar contra o Gryffindor. Ele, provavelmente, não teria tempo de cumprir os objetivos daquela noite. Os esforços vieram cobrar o preço por desrespeitar todos os limites. O corredor começou a rodar e rodar e rodar.

Muito levemente teve a noção do moreno chamar seu nome.

Então tudo ficou escuro.

**H&D**

Harry não saberia dizer o quanto ficou assustado ao ver Draco sucumbir diante dos seus olhos. Num reflexo instintivo abriu os braços e acolheu o corpo do rapaz que perdia os sentidos, salvando-o de uma queda dolorosa.

Angustiado o pegou nos braços e avançou pelo corredor. Precisava levá-lo para a enfermaria e...

Uma porta surgiu no corredor. A sala precisa.

Talvez fosse providencial.

Entrou no cômodo e já tinha uma grande e confortável cama aguardando. Com cuidado inesperado depositou o loiro sobre ela. Então sentou-se no colchão e se perdeu admirando a face inconsciente de seu eterno rival.

Não podia enganar-se mais.

O Slytherin carregava um peso muito maior do que seus frágeis ombros seriam capazes de suportar. E Harry queria dividir a carga com ele. Felizmente percebera isso a tempo.

**H&D**

Algum tempo depois Draco entreabriu os olhos e gemeu de leve, tentando levantar-se. Desistiu, apenas sentando-se encostado na cabeceira da cama

— Quanto tempo não come algo decente, Malfoy? — empurrou uma bandeja com um generoso pedaço de torta e um grande copo de suco de abobora. Cortesia de Dobby, diga-se de passagem.

O tom duro fez com que o loiro se encolhesse, abraçando as pernas e desviando os olhos para o outro lado da Sala Precisa. Recusou-se a pegar as guloseimas. Não precisava de piedade ou esmolas de um Gryffindor.

— Malfoy, eu sei que fez escolhas erradas até agora e que está numa situação ruim, mas...

— Você não sabe de nada, Potter — a resposta apática desanimoou Harry. Mas não foi o bastante para que desistisse.

— Eu sei mais do que você imagina, Malfoy.

O loiro olhou de relance para seu desafeto. Logo os olhos cinzentos voltaram a admirar o grande e suculento pedaço de torta e seu estomago doeu. Fazia um bom tempo que não parava para comer com calma. Geralmente beliscava algo rapidamente e voltava a seus planos.

Seus planos.

A lembrança o fez empalidecer. Estava perdendo tempo ali, sua família dependia de suas ações serem bem sucedidas! Não podia parar para ficar enchendo a barriga!

Harry viu a gama de sentimentos que distorceu as feições principescas de Draco Malfoy. Viu medo, ansiedade, desespero, angustia. Mas o pior de todos foi compreender que camuflado por tudo aquilo havia a total e profunda desesperança.

No fundo Malfoy parecia prestes a entregar os pontos.

Harry Potter nunca permitiria aquilo.

Agindo com a impulsividade que lhe era tão característica o Gryffindor estendeu a mão para o loiro.

— Sei que não tem motivo algum para confiar ou acreditar em mim, Malfoy. Mas eu não quero que continue nessa situação. Me deixe cuidar de você.

Draco olhou para aquela mão estendida em sua direção. Respirou pesado lembrando de um garotinho loiro que, alguns anos atrás, fizera exatamente o mesmo gesto para um menino de cabelos negros, olhos verdes e cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Uma cena inversa a que vivia no momento.

Quis rir, amargo. Eras pareciam ter se passado desde que a situação fora encenada pela primeira vez. Como odiara ter sua oferta de amizade desprezada. Como jurara se vingar e odiar o moreno pelo resto da vida.

Ali estava a oportunidade para devolver na mesma moeda. Repudiaria o gesto de amizade. Não precisava de migalhas. Não queria esmolas.

Os olhos cinzentos se marejaram, apesar de toda a racionalidade, seu lado emocional falou mais alto. Estava cansado de fingir ser forte. Cansado de tentar ser algo que não era.

Draco mirou dentro dos olhos esmeraldas, deixando-se envolver pelo mar de esperança que lhe era prometido. Ele acreditou. Verdadeiramente acreditou.

Ao invés de menosprezar o gesto do Gryffindor apenas acatou, com humildade, aceitando segurar na mão de Harry e permitindo que o moreno o puxasse para um abraço.

Potter sentiu a entrega daquele gesto. Acolheu o corpo tremulo pelo pranto e o envolveu por completo com seus braços. A intenção de protegê-lo e cuidá-lo cada vez mais forte.

Depois de tudo, finalmente, Harry compreendeu: não estava obcecado por Malfoy, como seus amigos acreditavam. Ele estava _apaixonado_. Seu coração dizia que aquele era o lugar de Draco Malfoy, preso em seu abraço.

Por isso o vigiara e o perseguira com tanto afinco. Por que queria trazê-lo para o aconchego de seus braços, no calor de seu próprio corpo. E dali não permitiria que escapasse nunca mais.

Ainda não sabia toda a história. Não entendia todas as peças do quebra-cabeças. Mas Draco agora estava no lugar a que pertencia. Essa certeza era tudo que Harry precisava.

— Vou proteger você — o Gryffindor prometeu com toda a certeza que possuía.

Fosse possível cumprir ou não, Draco não se importava. No momento aquela promessa era tudo o que precisava.

Fim


End file.
